<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abuse by liza_kharkov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421941">abuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov'>liza_kharkov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Forbidden Love, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я должен тебе сказать, - парень ещё раз смотрит боязно, а потом вперивается взглядом в свои поношенные кроссовки и с его губ слетает тихая фраза. И, видит Бог, Тони не знает этого языка. Это явно не английский. Старк не понимает, не воспринимает слова. Только не так. Не из уст Питера. Когда Тони вздёргивает тонкий подбородок и пробегает дрожащими пальцами по чужому следу на его Питере, он почти перестаёт ощущать реальность. В голове набатом звучит тихое: "Я... тебе..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>такой себе оммаж к Марии</p><p>задумка за время написания изменилась раз сто. не знаю, нравится ли мне результат...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер просыпается рывком, будто выныривая из безопасного мира сновидений. Голова тут же отдаётся глухой болью, а запах похмелья вокруг прожигает ноздри. Питер глухо стонет и переворачивается в раскуроченной кровати. Свет причиняет почти физические страдания, но на глухое «Пятница, свет» никто не отзывается. Значит, он не в Башне. Странно, ведь начинал парень пить именно там.</p><p>Да, вчера Мстители вернулись домой после какой-то сверхсекретной заварушки, на которую парня не позвали. Питер, конечно, долго бесился и всю неделю ходил сам не свой, но не встретить их не мог. Да и как вообще это? Он столько времени не видел Тони, не ощущал его тепла, не видел его улыбки. Ему катастрофически мало простых весточек, которые мужчина присылал, Питер хотел своими глазами увидеть, что всё в порядке.</p><p>За пару месяцев, в которые длилось непонятное «это» между Питером и Тони, парень сумел срастись со Старком, впитаться в его жизнь настолько, что не представлял себя по отдельности. Они проводили вместе вечера, целовались, просыпались в одной постели и помогали друг другу искать одежду, заброшенную паучьими лапками в самые разнообразные углы.</p><p>Между ними было что-то. Сильное, таинственное, что выворачивало мальчишку наизнанку и привязывало к Старку похлеще канатов. Но это «что-то» не было отношениями. И не потому что сами они не давали определений. Они априори не могли быть парой, и Питер это принимал. С сжатыми кулаками и скрипящими от досады зубами, но принимал.</p><p>А он хотел. До звёзд перед глазами хотел назвать Тони своим парнем, обнимать его без опаски и иметь право касаться, когда захочет, а не только когда Тони позволяет. Он хотел чувствовать себя нужным постоянно, а не только тогда, когда Тони снисходит до него. Хотел иметь хоть какое-то значение в системе ценностей Железного человека.</p><p>Насколько парень может вспомнить, именно из-за этого произошла их вчерашняя ссора. Когда Старк вжал его в дверь своей спальни, которая всего секунду назад закрылась, парень почувствовал ужасную обиду. А потом он обнял мужчину, и тот тут же прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>— Потерпи, Паучок, я пока не в форме, — обманчиво легко улыбнулся мужчина и мягко поцеловал в лоб. И Питера прорвало. Потому что он мог бы быть там, помогать, следить за Тони и не позволять ему влетать в самое пекло. Чтоб упёртый мужчина помнил, что он кому-то нужен и не летел сломя голову в опасность.</p><p>Но Тони не слушает его никогда. Он даже не пытается его услышать. И немного захмелевший Питер от этого ужасно бесится.</p><p>— Да пойми ты, Пит, — устало выдыхает Старк и отходит вглубь спальни, — я не смогу нормально работать, если буду думать о твоей безопасности. Я с собой одним не справляюсь, понимаешь?</p><p>— У меня есть сила. И регенерация, — упрямо бросает парень и идёт следом. — Я могу о себе позаботиться.</p><p>— Разума бы тебе ещё ко всему этому, — фыркает Старк и наливает себе стакан. Паркер даже глазом не моргает, когда бар выезжает прямо из стены — привык ко Старковским примочкам уже.</p><p>— Хватит держать меня за ребёнка! Постоянно, ты только так и делаешь, — у парня понемногу барьеры срывает, а обида срывает печати с мантры «не обсуждать отношения со Старком со Старком».</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — мужчина звучит иронично и разводит руками, будто и ждал этого разговора.</p><p>— Ты сам не понимаешь? — задыхается Питер и сталкивается с приглашающим взглядом. Ну ладно, раз он сам этого хочет, парень скажет. У Питера по этому поводу-то столько горечи накопилось, что неделями несмолкаемо выговариваться можно. — Я говорю о нас, Тони. О том, что происходит. Ты делаешь со мной все эти вещи, — парень краснеет, — а потом открещиваешься при всех и посмеиваешься, когда кто-то шутит о том, как я смотрю на тебя. Ты ведёшь себя, как будто я…</p><p>— Как будто кто? — Тони Старк вообще редко кому позволяет себя отчитывать, предпочитая отбиваться от обвинений тут же, выдвигая свою точку зрения и превознося её. Но сейчас он будто карт-бланш даёт. Издевается.</p><p>— Будто игрушка для тебя, — зло выдыхает парень и ему самому становится горько от этих слов, а слёзы на глаза набегают, словно он истину осознает, что всё сказанное им только что — чистая монета.</p><p>Тони смотрит на него добрых две минуты, добивает свой стакан и наливает ещё раз. Питера потряхивает от подступающей истерики и он чувствует себя глупо. Будто мужчине всё это не нужно. Старк совершенно спокойно просверливает в парне дыру и делает самое беспристрастное выражение лица на свете. Когда мужчина равнодушно пожимает плечами, Питер ждёт, что у него из ушей повалит пар от злости и непонимания.</p><p>— Ты не прав, — Старк говорит так просто, будто они погоду обсуждают, а не Паркер выворачивается перед ним наизнанку. — Я не играюсь с тобой, Питер.</p><p>Парень на секунду оглушённо замирает посреди спальни. Он понятия не имеет, что ему говорить. Несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и открывает рот, но слова так и не складываются в предложения.</p><p>— Тогда что между нами? — наконец выдавливает он, когда мужчина перестаёт обращать на него внимание и поворачивается к планшету. Старк на секунду отрывается и смотрит на Питера так, будто уже и забыл о его существовании. Так привычно. Но в этот раз это прошибает. Да, завтра Тони снова позовёт к себе, поцелует и неловко пошутит о своей нелюдимости. Питер снова приймет это за своеобразные извинения. А зря. Надо запомнить. Старк не извиняется. Не за то, что он кого-то не любит. Не за то, что существует только в голове наивного Питера Паркера.</p><p>— Тебе надо поспать, Питер. По-моему, алкоголь плохо взаимодействует с твоим быстрым метаболизмом. Можем разобраться с этим потом в лаборатории, если хочешь, — Питер не двигается с места. Тони уходит от вопроса и, о Боже, это то, чем он занимается всё время, пока они вместе. Типа вместе.</p><p>— Ложись, я ещё поработаю. — мужчина кивает на свою кровать, что трезвого Питера бы удивило, но сейчас парень не настроен так снисходительно. Он наконец отмирает, вылетает из комнаты, напоследок громко хлопая дверью. Питер убегает прочь из Башни только с одной мыслью. Тони всё равно. Тони всё равно. Чёрт возьми, Тони всё равно.</p><p>Старк не бежит за ним, он даже не сдвигается с места, только провожает парня тяжёлым и грустным взглядом.</p><p>Питер вываливается из неприятного сновидение жёстко, быстро и неожиданно. Потому что слышит, как дверь в его комнату открывается, и он ждёт нотаций от Мэй за то, что завалился ночью домой очень пьяный. Но вместо этого случается что-то из ряда вон. То, чего Питер вот совсем не ожидал.</p><p>— С добрым утром, — слышит он мягкий мужской голос и тут же распахивает глаза от неожиданности. Питер в незнакомой квартире. На пороге стоит шикарный, но незнакомый мужчина. Тело неприятно тянет, а под одеялом совсем нет одежды.</p><p>Ну ебанись теперь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони замечает приход утра только после шестого напоминания дотошной Пятницы, которая упорно пыталась напомнить ему о завтраке. Мужчина вяло отбивался от неё язвительными фразочками и отпивал виски из неизменного стакана.<p>Он спустился в мастерскую сразу после ухода Питера. Тело отчаянно просило отдыха, но мужчина не мог позволить себе это. Потому что знал, что без Питера всё равно не уснёт. Поэтому приходилось перебиваться тем, что было, проводя ночь за улучшением паучьего костюма и не думая о том неприятном разговоре, который случился с этим самым Паучишкой.</p><p>И самое печальное было не то, что Питер глупо по-детски сбежал, а то, что он имел полное право вот так вот сбегать. Потому что по сути парень был прав в своих рассуждениях.</p><p>Тони Старк не давал ему нормальных отношений. Он никогда не обнимал парня слишком долго, не делал ничего милого, практически не уделял ему внимания, не баловал и ещё сотни других «не». Рядом с Питером Старк отчаянно себя контролировал, взвешивая каждое слово и каждое микродвижение в сторону Паучка.</p><p>Питер был ещё слишком молод. С ним нужно было быть нежным и мягким, позволять парню почувствовать себя нужным, давать ему быть наивным. Когда ещё, как не в девятнадцать, в конце концов?</p><p>Тони хотел, правда хотел, относиться к Питеру так, как он того заслуживает. Но он не мог.</p><p>И наверное было легче, если бы Старк его не любил. Или хотя бы забил на странное саднящее чувство и невозможность уснуть в одиночестве. Но это было не так. Он увяз в навязчивом парнишке по имени Питер Паркер по самые уши. И это было самым ужасным.</p><p>— Пятница, напиши Питеру. Я хочу его видеть, — слова вылетают, будто даже без участия мозга. Как само собой разумеющееся. Чертовски необходимое.</p><p>Время течёт мимо. Тони заканчивает с настройкой новых видов паутины и невольно из раза в раз смотрит на часы. Но Питер не появляется до самого вечера. Старк собирается звонить, когда парень скребётся в дверь мастерской, понурый и с опущенным взглядом, а потом вводит код и медленно заходит.</p><p>— Привет, — бросает парень и съёживается напротив. Тони от расчётов отрывается и вопросительно смотрит на парня перед собой. Тело само собой напрягается, потому что обычно парень себя так не ведёт. О том, что что-то не так, кричит весь вид Питера.</p><p>— Что случилось? — мужчина хочет казаться собранным и хладнокровным, но ему кажется, что несдержанный поворот головы и заинтересованный голос выдают его с головой.</p><p>— Я… — Питер смотрит на него украдкой и море беспокойства плескается в карих глазах. Тони заклинает себя остаться на месте и продолжить спрашивать. Рано или поздно он расскажет, Питер же паталогически не умеет ничего скрывать. Но ноги сами несут его вперёд, а руки тянутся к парню. Обнять. Успокоить. Убедиться, что он в безопасности.</p><p>— Что не так, малыш? — кажется, стоит Тони пустить в ход заботливый тон, и Питер готов вывалить все на свете, только бы впитать в себя хоть немного ласки. Но в этот раз не получается. Питер наоборот отступает, когда мужчина пытается приблизиться.</p><p>— Я должен тебе сказать, — парень ещё раз смотрит боязно, а потом вперивается взглядом в свои поношенные кроссовки и с его губ слетает тихая фраза. И, видит Бог, Тони не знает этого языка. Это явно не английский или мужчина уже с ума сошёл. Он не понимает, не воспринимает эти слова. Только не так. Не из уст Питера.</p><p>Непонятная пелена падает перед глазами, и Тони смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, будто ждёт, что Питер продолжит, или свернёт всё в шутку, или сделает хоть что-то, о Господи, чтобы у Старка в груди прекратился это сраный Армагеддон.</p><p>Цепкие глаза бродят по сжавшейся фигуре. Старк почти лениво отмечает, как Питер плачет. Парень выглядит как обычно, точно так же, как и вчера. Тогда откуда это ощущение, будто перед ним кто-то совсем чужой? Мужчина ищет хоть намёк, хоть маленькое отличие от того парня, который вчера сбежал из Башни.</p><p>Злость заливает его спасительной волной, когда тёмное пятнышко на шее бросается в глаза. Тони вздёргивает тонкий подбородок и пробегает дрожащими пальцами по чужому следу на его Питере. Парень шипит и громко всхлипывает — Старк не контролирует силу. Злость перетекает в ярость. Пусть. Так даже лучше, чем не чувствовать ничего.</p><p>— Извини, Тони, — гул в ушах исчезает и шёпот парня будто набатом звучит в его голове. Старк отдёргивает руки, словно от огня. Отходит на шаг. Питер продолжает плакать.</p><p>Ну давай же! Давай! Хватит раскисать. Приди в себя!</p><p>Ты сам, в конце концов, во всём виноват!</p><p>— Это я должен извиниться, — голос почти срывается. Тони тянется за бокалом, отчаянно используя эти секунды, чтобы вернуть себе лицо. — Ты был прав вчера.</p><p>— Что? — парень поднимает взгляд резко и смотрит почти с неверием. Паркер сжимается в своей огромной худи, что вчера с него снимал кто-то другой. Старка от этой мысли мгновенно передёргивает.</p><p>— Нам пора заканчивать, Питер, — мужчина небрежно жмёт плечами и пытается не смотреть в отчаянные глаза напротив. — И то, что случилось, это только доказывает.</p><p>Паркер смотрит на него во все глаза, будто совсем не этого ожидал. А Тони стоит напротив него — уверенный, собранный, непоколебимый. Будто ему и правда дела нет, с кем там Питер провёл ночь.</p><p>Тони посильнее сжимает бокал и молится, чтобы Питер поскорее ушёл.</p><p>Парень выскальзывает из мастерской без слов. Его душат новые слёзы, а вчерашние страхи и опасения вдруг становятся реальностью. Он не ждал, конечно, что Старк тут же устроит ему истерику и начнёт проклинать, они всё-таки не встречаются даже. Но, видит Бог, он ждал чего-то большего, чем простое безразличие.</p><p>Тони выстрадал это безразличие из себя. Кажется, это стоило ему десяти лет жизни. Но какая разница, когда можно наконец сжать стакан в руке до треска и от души зацедить кулаком по железному столу.</p><p>— Блядь, — глухо бормочет он и опирается локтями о стол, сгибаясь в необъяснимом спазме. Кулак непроизвольно встречается с холодным металлом ещё несколько раз. — Блядь!</p><p>Это всё. У него больше не было слов. Все они вышли вместе с Питером. Следом вышли его спокойствие и стабильный сон. Чёрт возьми!</p><p>Да, у Тони Старка были пиздец какие проблемы с доверием. Потому что рано или поздно ушёл заботливый Оби, святой Роджерс и всепонимающая Пеппер. Стэйну не хватило честности, Роджерсу здравомыслия, а у понимания Пеппер тоже была грань.</p><p>Но сейчас Старк не мог винить никого, кроме себя. Он сам не подпускал к себе Паркера. Он бы и не позволял парню приблизиться, если бы тот не дарил ему столько тепла и спокойствия. Он сам подписал себе приговор, когда решил не давать Паркеру особых надежд. Старк ведь знал, что так будет. Питер поймёт, что достоин большего, кто-то полюбит его и он полюбит в ответ, тогда парень и уйдёт. Это было ожидаемо. Но слишком быстро.</p><p>Тони сам контролировал каждое своё слово и каждую чёртову эмоцию только бы не дать Питеру понять, насколько он увяз в нём. Старк думал, что отпустит его легко, что примет это как неизбежную закономерность. Не получалось.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, совсем не получалось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Выглядишь дерьмово, — первое, что слышит Тони, когда спустя два дня выползает из мастерской пополнить запасы кофе. За это время к нему пытались прорваться Роджерс и Роуди, но Тони не хотел их видеть, поэтому даже на порог не пустил.<p>— Не мудрено, — фыркает мужчина. Наташа будто мельком осматривает его, а сама смотрит только на его браслет, такой же, как и у всех Мстителей — отслеживает жизненные показатели. Старк разработал их вместе с Питером, но об этом совсем не хочется думать.</p><p>— Новая идея? — с прищуром спрашивает шпионка, кивая на его руку. Старку не надо смотреть, чтобы догадаться, что хитрое устройство предупреждает о недосыпе.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — Тони боковым зрением улавливает, что Стив собирается вставить свои пять копеек и радуется, что чашка уже наполнилась. Он подхватывает напиток и поспешно сбегает, но судьба вообще ему не благоволит, и Тони нос к носу сталкивается в дверном проёме с самим Питером Паркером.</p><p>— О, Паучок, ты пришёл, — радостно машет Наташа за спиной Тони. Парень силой отводит от мужчины взгляд и улыбается остальным Мстителям, пока Старк не теряет ни секунды и лихорадочно исследует его. Паучий костюм. Растрёпанные волосы. Синяки под глазами. Разбитая бровь. Кровь в ране свежая, будто он получил минут пятнадцать назад.</p><p>— Нарвался где-то? — о боже, Старк, просто скройся в своём подземелье.</p><p>— Мелочь, — отмахивается Питер и осторожно обходит, задерживаясь на его лице взглядом чуть дольше, чем нужно.</p><p>— Ладно, дети, хорошего вам дня, — Старка хватает на язвительную усмешку, и он снова спускается в свою святая святых.</p><p>— Увидимся через три дня, — кидает ему в спину Сэм, и Старк выдыхает. Вроде бы не заметили.</p><p>Через несколько часов Тони понимает, что заметили. Наташа приходит к нему и через Пятницу просит о разговоре. Старк отказывается и чертыхается через зубы. Если шпионке понадобится, она проберётся даже сюда. Это только вопрос времени. Но сдавать позиции мужчина не хочет, он продолжает возится с наноботами, раз за разом терпит неудачи, но не сдаётся. Есть хоть какая-то польза в его этом ебаном состоянии.</p><p>Наташа действительно находит способ добраться до Старка. Но она делает это настолько искусно и, не зная контекста, бьёт ниже пояса. Видимо, решает, что кого-кого, а любимого Паучка Старк в свою мастерскую должен пустить. Чёрт её подери.</p><p>Тони замечает знакомый силуэт ещё до того, как Пятница подаёт голос. Он правда должен не пустить Питера, как и всех остальных, но он не может. И его можно простить, Тони тут вообще-то почти не спит из-за кошмаров, а знакомая паника с каждым разом сильнее и сильнее сжимает его грудь.</p><p>Питер заходит в мастерскую, будто в логово дикого зверя. Он оглядывается и находит Тони, сидящего на диване. У того взгляд безумный из-за красных глаз и огромных мешков, а плечи напряжены.</p><p>— Наташа прислала, да? — с ухмылкой спрашивает мужчина, и Питер кивает. Он немного расслабляется, когда отпадает возможность что-то объяснять. — Скажи, что я был паинькой и поел.</p><p>Питер ёжится, когда мужчина берёт в руки планшет. Он знает, что Тони сейчас может углубиться в работу и совсем не обращать на него внимания.</p><p>— Нет, — голос дрожит на этом маленьком слове, но парень продолжает, — ты правда поешь или мне эти сандвичи на могилку приносить будешь.</p><p>Он делает жест, который Тони интерпретирует как «ну, ты знаешь этих русских шпионов», и осторожно подходит. Старк не спорит и не отгоняет его, потому что замечает — Паркер почему-то идёт к нему, прихрамывая.</p><p>— Что с ногой? — спрашивает мужчина, но Питер показательно молчит и потряхивает едой у него прямо перед носом. Тони смиряется и берёт сандвичи, любовно обмотанные в пищевую плёнку.</p><p>— Ерунда, на патруле зацепило, — отмахивается парень. — Брюс сказал, что к утру пройдёт.</p><p>— Я же видел тебя после патруля, — хмурится мужчина и откусывает, чуть не давясь слюной от аромата индейки. Питер поднимает на него взгляд и сконфужено молчит несколько секунд.</p><p>— Это было вчера, — удивление на лице Тони живописное. Парень отводит взгляд и качает головой. Одновременно с этим он вдруг начинает выглядеть чертовски уязвимо. Будто одно нахождение рядом с Тони даётся ему непросто.</p><p>— О, — Тони не находится, что ответить. Блядь, если он в ближайшее время не уснёт, то точно сойдёт с ума. Грустные глаза Питера напротив это только подтверждают.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первая паника приходит незаметно. Тони всего лишь открывает отчёт с последней заворушки Мстителей (именно той, после которой они с Питером расстались), вперивается взглядом в разрушенные дома и грязные улицы и чувствует, что больше не может сделать вдох. Внезапно в памяти возникают все их битвы, подкреплённые ужасными фактами — списками разрушений, убытков и (самое существенное) человеческих жертв.<p>Паника — это нормально. С каждым случается.</p><p>Но со Старком больше нет Питера, который «о-боже-мистер-Старк-вы-спасли-столько-жизней», «всё-могло-быть-и-хуже-если-бы-не-вы», «перестаньте-благодаря-вам-я-выжил-тогда-на-Экспо». Наивное бормотание должно было раздражать, но оно успокаивало и возвращало почву.</p><p>Но Питер ушёл к другому. Тони сам его подтолкнул к выходу, точнее вытолкал ногами и захлопнул дверь.</p><p>Если бы у него была другая жизнь: обычного избалованного миллиардера, гениального увязшего в работе ученого или даже простого клерка, — всё было бы иначе. На нём не лежал бы груз ответственности за весь мир. У него не было бы страха подставить под удар наивного мальчишку, которому бы жить и радоваться.</p><p>Но со Старком жить и радоваться не получится. Со Старком скорее можно — славно и ярко — умереть.</p><p>А вот с этим мальчишкой Гарри у Питера может получиться что-то хорошее. Старк даже расстроился, увидев его фото. Он думал, что Паркер в пьяном бреду напоролся на какого-то бабника, но нет — парень был красив, ответственен, совмещал работу и учёбу и был гордостью родителей. Такой идеальный, что прямо тошно.</p><p>Но Тони не должен об этом думать. Он должен отпустить Питера в свободное плаванье, позволив ему забыть. Так будет лучше. Так будет правильно.</p><p>Но как об этом не думать, когда первое, что он слышит, возвращаясь с многочасового собрания — веселые подтрунивания Мстителей?</p><p>— Вы только посмотрите на это, у нашего малыша свидание! — провозглашает Сэм, ехидно улыбаясь. Тони видит, с каким возмущением вскидывается Питер готовый отрицать, и не может сдержать раздражение.</p><p>— Что обсуждаете? — видит Бог, Тони не хочет продолжать эту тему. Но ему стоит побыть с командой, чтобы те перестали бомбардировать его обеспокоенным вниманием. Да, Старку нужна помощь, но не расскажешь же Мстителям о прошлых отношениях с Питером. Они его четвертуют за честь их общего ребёнка.</p><p>— У Питера свидание! — радостно докладывает Клинт и ставит перед ним тарелку с блинами, перемазанными чем-то отвратительно-сладким. Тони сладкое не любил, блинов не просил, но отпираться не стал. Мог бы уйти к себе, но желание узнать подробности пригвоздило его к месту. Лучше мимоходом узнать у команды, чем импульсивно спросить у Питера, когда тот снова принесёт еды в его крепость. Нельзя. Мальчик должен думать, что Старку всё равно.</p><p>— Ему девятнадцать, когда ещё по свиданиям бегать, — весело отмахивается Кэп и подмигивает застывшему парню.</p><p>— Я вообще-то здесь, — бормочет он, краснея. — И это не свидание, просто дружеская встреча.</p><p>Тони бы броситься чем-то язвительным и уйти к себе, но он прикипает взглядом к смущенному профилю. Всё в лице мальчишки орет — это не просто свидание. Питер воодушевлен и взволнован, посматривает на часы, будто ждёт момента встречи. От этого хочется рвать и метать.</p><p>Старк расправляется с едой, обращая внимание исключительно в свой телефон, пока Питер не убегает на своё не-свидание. Когда Тони позволяет себе посмотреть ещё раз, он видит, что у парня глаза горят, как две сраные лампочки.</p><p>Спустя три недели с их разрыва Питер выглядит счастливым.</p><p>Тони ловит себе на мысли, что ему приходится сжимать зубы, чтобы взять чашку чая у Клинта из рук.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мировая преступность берёт перерыв, и Тони благодарен ей за это всеми фибрами души. Мстители сначала сидят в тренировочных залах, готовые к бою, но постепенно каждый обрастает своими делами. Это даже похоже на что-то бытовое — их расписания иногда пересекаются, но в целом каждый занят чем-то своим. Словно большая семья.<p>Благодаря этому Тони может закрыться в мастерской снова. Только теперь он делает это как можно мудрее — не изолируется от людей, выходит в свет и откликается на призывы Пеппер помочь в делах компании. Проницательная Поттс смекает, что всё не в порядке, но Старк не даёт вывести себя на разговор, отбиваясь привычным сарказмом.</p><p>Тони чувствует, что так надолго его не хватит. Хоть в своей компании, хоть среди Мстителей, хоть под яркими вспышками фото — он не чувствует себя на своём месте. Паника приходит всё чаще и чаще, сжимая едкими щупальцами нутро. Он перестаёт спать, почти не ест и без конца изобретает. Он устраивает благотворительные вечера, даёт интервью и улыбается на публику. Он спорит с Клинтом и Сэмом тихими вечерами, чтобы поскорее исполнить стандартную программу Тони Старка и скрыться с посторонних глаз.</p><p>Питера он почти не видит. Тот занят школой и супергеройскими делами. Костюм остаётся целый, с травмами он идёт к Брюсу, начисто игнорируя Тони. «Так даже лучше», — думает мужчина, когда снова приходится насильно заставлять лёгкие работать.</p><p>А когда они видятся, Паркеру обычно не до него. Тони ненавидел ужинать в компании Паучка, потому что все разговоры сводились к личной жизни парня, а Старк уже не хотел этого слушать. Он написал несколько протоколов, только бы не позволить самому себе следить за Питером, и изо всех сил пытался выкинуть парня из головы.</p><p>Не получалось, потому что «да-хороший-фильм-мы-с-Гарри-на-него-ходили», «я-не-был-в-патруле-провел-этот-вечер-с-другом», «может-знаете-недорогую-кафешку-куда-можно-сходить?».</p><p>Тони думал, что отпустит Питера легко. Что будет только рад, если парень упорхнёт устраивать свою жизнь. Ага. Как же.</p><p>Оказалось, Старк был ой как привязан. Он буквально дышать не мог, зная, что парнишка прямо сейчас с кем-то другим.</p><p>Только вот Питеру об этом знать было не обязательно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони Старк не железный.<p>Даже не золото-титановый. Стоит сделать это главным постулатом города Нью-Йорка и написать жирным шрифтом на каждой белой стене.</p><p>Тони многое терпел за этот месяц, многому позволял случиться. Закрывал глаза на взгляды мальчишки, на его постоянные разговоры о Гарри с целью вызвать ревность. Это бесило Тони. Но уже даже не ранило.</p><p>Старк был в порядке. Насколько можно быть в порядке со всем дерьмом, что выпало на его долю.</p><p>Тони Старк само спокойствие.</p><p>Был до того момента, как чёртов Питер Паркер заявился в его мастерскую с запахом дождя и упаковкой пиццы наперевес. И тёмными огромными засосами-укусами во всю шею. Свежими, потому что регенерация справилась бы с ними за сутки. Выглядело так, будто прямо у входа в мастерскую на Питера напал кровожадный вампир. Но вряд ли это на самом деле был вампир.</p><p>Питер вёл себя как обычно — взгромоздил на стол еду и упал на диван, отстранённо смотря в телефон. При Мстителях они хоть как-то общались, но когда оставались наедине — Питер нарочито уходил в себя. Сначала его глаза светились обидой, а после он приловчился игнорировать Тони.</p><p>Впрочем, Старк тоже к общению не рвался. Он видел насквозь мальчишку: как Питер пытался заставить его ревновать, как привлекал его внимание, когда рядом были посторонние, как выпускал обиду наружу, когда они оставались наедине. Паркер был ещё таким ребёнком, а Старк на своём четвёртом десятке видел его замашки и понимал, почему парень так поступает.</p><p>Но он всё равно вёлся.</p><p>Вёлся, потому что ревновал до чёртиков перед глазами. Вёлся, потому что обращал на парня внимание всегда. Вёлся, потому что хотел попросить прощения.</p><p>Но какой в этом смысл, если Паркер уже неплохо устроился — у него школа, супергеройские дела и Гарри.</p><p>У Тони бар, работа и паника.</p><p>— Поешьте, мистер Старк, я спешу, — только и бросает парень, недовольно поглядывая на часы.</p><p>— Ты доставщик теперь? — фыркает мужчина, показательно игнорируя коробки.</p><p>— Наташа попросила, — небрежный взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц. Тони бесит то, как Паркер пытался использовать его приёмы против него же. Только вот Старк выглядел правда равнодушным, а Питер — скорее обиженным и уязвленным.</p><p>Старк правда не должен усложнять ситуацию, но он не железный, забыли?</p><p>У него сна ни в одном глазу и дрожь в руках, а этот мелкий наглец играет на его нервах ещё больше. Как будто это Тони при первой возможности нашёл кого-то другого.</p><p>Поэтому мужчина всё так же демонстративно достаёт кусок пиццы и откусывает, заглядывая паршивцу прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Теперь свободен, — пожимает плечами мужчина и отбрасывает пиццу назад в коробку.</p><p>— Наташа сказала, чтобы… — вздёргивает подбородок парень, но Тони тихо рычит и перебивает, в момент выглядя по-настоящему злым:</p><p>— Наташа заходила ко мне полчаса назад, малыш, придумай что-то новенькое, — это ложь, но Питер обмирает и тупит взгляд. Тони понимает, что попал в яблочко. Смятение парня почему-то удовлетворяет. — Думаешь, я не догадываюсь, зачем ты здесь? Надеюсь, ты просто хочешь заставить меня ревновать этим детским садом, — он кивает на запятнанную шею, — а не заботишься обо мне, потому что это глупо, Паркер. Мне не нужна твоя забота, мне не нужен ты, ребёнок, просто оставь меня в покое.</p><p>Питер сжимается на диване под злую тираду, прячет взгляд и вздрагивает от злой интонации. На несколько секунд повисает тишина. Тони опирается о стол и смотрит в гладкую поверхность, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Раздражение отступает. Старк чувствует себя беспомощным — он так загнался, что сорвался на единственном человеке, который вытаскивал его несмотря ни на что.</p><p>Громкий всхлип подтверждает его мысли. Тони удивлённо вздёргивает голову и смотрит на красные щёки и слёзы. Питер не поднимает глаз. Он сжимает в руках свой телефон и подрагивает. Старк смотрит на него, будто оглушённый, и не может до конца осознать. Он наговорил кучу лишнего. Он снова соврал. Он довёл Питера до слёз несколькими предложениями.</p><p>Хочется прижать к себе дрожащего парня, успокоить, вывалить на него всю правду. Он не просто нужен Старку. Тони не может без него обойтись совсем. Но между ними железный стол и десятки тайн. А ещё Питер не выдерживает, он подрывается и выскакивает из комнаты, перелетая через диван одним слитным движением.</p><p>— Паучок, — окликает Тони, но парень исчезает за доли секунды, сбегая с глаз Старка подальше. — Блядь, — от души ругается Старк. Он смотрит себе под ноги несколько секунд, пытаясь утихомирить ту часть, которая рвётся за парнем. Контроль. Ему нужно остановится. Ну же. У него есть план — держать Питера от себя подальше. У него почти получилось.</p><p>У Питера есть Гарри и огромная обида на Старка.</p><p>Всё правильно. Так и должно быть.</p><p>— Чёрт бы всё это побрал, — шипит Старк снова и зло отталкивается от стола. Он не может это контролировать. Если бы Тони мог, он бы остался. Но ноги сами несут его вслед за Питером.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В тот день Питер сбегает из Башни раньше, чем Тони успевает подняться. Мужчина вздыхает и решает выловить парня на днях. Когда Паркер не появляется на следующий день, Тони решает, что он погорячился. Да возможно, он сделал Паркеру больно. Но это только к лучшему для самого парня.<p>Очередной кошмар настигает Старка незаметно. Он засыпает в своей постели в кои-то веки, и надеется, что теперь всё наладится. Питера нет, но он быстро привыкнет к этому и сможет снова существовать без мальчишки.</p><p>Ага. Как бы не так.</p><p>На самом деле посреди ночи Старка вышвыривает из постели, он выбирается из своей спальни почти на ощупь. Перед глазами мелькают картинки самых ужасных моментов его жизни, пока он в панике добирается до кухни в поисках непонятно чего.</p><p>Он хватает чашку, пытаясь добыть воды, но та выскальзывает из дрожащих пальцев и разлетается на осколки.</p><p>— Помочь? — Наташа хочет звучать саркастично, но, когда она видит такого Старка. Она не может выдержать строгость. Тони несколько раз кивает, падая на мягкий стул, а шпионка наполняет новый стакан водой, пытаясь обходит острые осколки.</p><p>— Спасибо, — хрипит Тони и жадно делает глоток.</p><p>— Что, не спится без мальчишки под боком? — язвительно спрашивает женщина, и Старк давится, удивлённо поднимая взгляд. Он отставляет стакан и смотрит на Романову снизу вверх, переводя дыхание.</p><p>— Давно знаешь? — хрипит он, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Сил для пререканий со шпионкой откровенно нет, но разве у него есть выбор?</p><p>— Недавно. Я нашла заплаканного Питера в своей комнате несколько дней назад, он всё рассказал, — Тони сжимает переносицу пальцами. Питер. Думать о нём не хочется. Хотя бы не сейчас. Нужно отвлечься, иначе собственные мысли сведут его с ума.</p><p>— Я к тебе на сеанс утешения не записывался, — фыркает мужчина и поднимается. Он направляется в мастерскую, только бы укрыться от Наташи, кошмаров и себя самого.</p><p>— Что, Старк, воспользовался мальчишкой и сам не понял, как влюбился? — бросает шпионка в спину непринуждённо, и Тони замирает в дверях. Он выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Давай, Старк, уходи.</p><p>— Понял, — он оборачивается и смотрит на Наташу уничижительно. Великая шпионка и ошиблась. Надо же, — с самого первого дня понял.</p><p>Романова смотрит, удивлённо изогнув брови. Тони не нужно, чтобы она верила. Он уходит в мастерскую с целью закрыться на десять замков и забыть о существовании внешнего мира.</p><p>Когда Наташа приходит через десять минут и спокойно вводит код, Старк только брови вздёргивает и смотрит озадаченно.</p><p>— Питер хотел, чтобы ты не загнулся здесь один, поэтому дал мне доступ, — пожала плечами женщина. У Старка от этого откровения что-то в груди болезненно зашевелилось.</p><p>— Чего тебе надо? — фыркает мужчина, сворачивая схемы. Сосредоточиться всё равно не получается.</p><p>— Если то, что ты сказал, правда, то почему ты прогнал мальчишку? — она пытается смотреть в глаза пытливо, ожидая ответа, но Тони только фыркает — он уже насмотрелся на участливую Наташу, которой хочется вывалить всё на блюдечке.</p><p>— Романова, не задавай вопросы, на которые сама знаешь ответы.</p><p>— Возраст?</p><p>— Ещё, — кивает Тони, подбадривая.</p><p>— Характер?</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Супергеройство.</p><p>— Бинго, — кивает Тони и смотрит на неё снисходительно, — умная девочка.</p><p>Тони пытается чем-то себя занять, играясь голограммами. Он вынужденно расслабляется под пристальным взглядом.</p><p>— И сколько ты ещё будешь бояться, Старк? — он смотрит на Наташу со скепсисом.</p><p>— Если ты думаешь, что переубедишь меня, то можешь даже не пытаться. Я защищаю мальчишку, Наташа. Ты сама понимаешь, почему.</p><p>— Нет, не понимаю, — шпионка не ведётся на напускную уверенность. Она подходит ближе, обращая всё внимание миллиардера на себя. — Ты сам-то сколько ещё выдержишь вот так? Твои панические атаки вернулись, ты не спишь и почти не ешь, — она поднимает его руку за запястье, демонстрируя критические показатели на браслете. — Питер в состоянии себя защитить. Он не Пеппер.</p><p>Тони выдёргивает руку и за мгновение становится грозным. Он смотрит Наташе прямо в глаза с прищуром.</p><p>— Не лезь не в своё дело, — отрезает он. Наташу не впечатляет. Теперь она смотрит со снисхождением.</p><p>— Не будь дураком, Тони, иначе пожалеешь, — говорит она и наконец выходит. Старк тихо рычит ей вслед и пытается взять себя в руки. Дерьмовая ночь.</p><p>Дерьмовая жизнь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Старк морально готовил себя к этому разговору.<p>Он знал Наташу, знал, что она не оставит его просто так. Поэтому ждал, что с дня на день Питер сам придёт к нему.</p><p>Тони был готов к этому, но не хотел, чтобы это происходило. Он не сможет снова отталкивать Паучка, Старк уже устал от этих игр в прятки.</p><p>Поэтому, когда Паучок приходит и вводит свой код, дверь не поддаётся.</p><p>Парень стоит там ещё какое-то время, но Старк игнорирует его изо всех сил, пытаясь не скользить взглядом по напряжённой фигуре за стеклом.</p><p>Тони выползает из мастерской только, когда приходит Пеппер и утаскивает его на очередную нужную встречу. Питера к тому времени в округе не наблюдается. Тони переодевается, идёт следом за Поттс и пытается не реагировать на её обеспокоенные взгляды.</p><p>Тем вечером Старк доползает до своей комнаты и надеется на ночь без сновидений. Его организм сдаёт, он не может больше игнорировать сон, поэтому отключается, даже не стянув галстука.</p><p>Фантомная боль будит его среди ночи. Мужчина хрипит и хватается за грудь на том месте, где когда-то был реактор. Старк глубоко вдыхает и пытается разлепить глаза, но лёгкие плохо поддаются, а темнота давит со всех сторон, и ему кажется, что он всё ещё внутри кошмара. Боль, как когда-то, сжимает грудную клетку. Ему кажется, что он умирает.</p><p>Пока что-то не меняется.</p><p>Знакомое тело опутывает его сбоку, мягко укладывая обратно. Старк дёргается, но паучья хватка не ослабляется, и это приводит в себя. Тони поддаётся и падает на кровать, чувствуя, как тёплое тело не отстраняется от него ни на дюйм. Мозг начинает работать, анализируя действительность. Он в своей спальне, там же, где и уснул. Только вот галстук не душит его, а помятая рубашка расстёгнута. Дыхание понемногу приходит в норму, а шрапнели уже как год нету в груди. Ему в шею сопит сонный Питер, прогоняя кошмары подальше, как и десятки раз до этого.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — хрипит Тони, когда паника отступает. Парень шевелится, прогоняя дрёму, и тихо вздыхает ему в шею.</p><p>— Сплю, — Паркер и правда заспанный, Тони слышит это по голосу.</p><p>— Ты постель перепутал, — давит мужчина и сам хмурится от своих слов. Оставить Паркера рядом хочется неимоверно, но он противостоит соблазну, как может.</p><p>Питер вздыхает загнано и немного отстраняется, но не убирает цепких рук. Старк ненавидит то, насколько он расслаблен в этих объятиях.</p><p>— Хватит меня прогонять, — вдох, — иначе я действительно уйду.</p><p>— Давай, — хмыкает мужчина и пытается отстранится. Паркер фыркает и разжимает руки, но с постели не поднимается.</p><p>— Если хочешь, сам уходи, — недовольно бурчит Питер. — Я здесь сплю вообще-то.</p><p>Старк хочет ответить что-то на эту полуночную наглость, но не находит слов. Тёплое тело прижимается так привычно, что у мужчины перехватывает дыхание. Ему нужно минут десять, чтобы взять себя в руки и вырваться из цепких паучьих лап. Хочется остаться, невероятно хочется, но Старк уже принял решение, что уйдёт от мальчишки, поэтому он должен.</p><p>Питер падает с его плеча на кровать. Он снова просыпается и удивлённо смотрит на то, как тёмный силуэт выскальзывает из спальни, и утыкается в мягкую подушку лицом. Сон уходит моментально — Питеру так невероятно обидно, что Тони даже не может остаться с ним в одной постели. Сразу вспоминаются все колкие слова и безразличие Старка. И доводы Наташи вдруг становятся блеклыми и неправдивыми.</p><p>Не может Тони его любить. Люди не любят так. Не бьют побольнее, не награждают уничижительными взглядами, не ведут себя так равнодушно.</p><p>Питер всё испробовал — пытался заставить Старка ревновать всеми силами, но тот был настроен донельзя пофигистично.</p><p>Паркер надеялся, что его приход что-то изменит этой ночью. Ага, будто Старк кинется ему на шею. Да Питер ему даже не нужен!</p><p>И никогда не был.</p><p>— Пятница, время? — голос хриплый, а глаза болезненно покраснели. Ему бы дождаться утра, но Питер вдруг загорается окончательным решением — свалить из жизни Старка окончательно, забрать все свои вещи с базы и сбежать обратно к тёте. Он не может так тесно сосуществовать с Тони.</p><p>— Два сорок три, — отвечает ИИ. Питер уже не слушает — он наспех одевается, подхватывает свой телефон и несётся, не разбирая дороги. Он понимает, что позорно сбегает среди ночи из постели бывшего, но ему плевать. Пора было заканчивать с этим, он помешался на Старке, как дурак; на мужчине, которому всё равно. Он считает Питера глупым ребёнком, это точно.</p><p>— Где мой рюкзак, Пятница? — надрывно спрашивает он, пока мечется по комнатам, пытаясь найти свою вещь. Там костюм и шутеры, без них он никуда не сбежит.</p><p>— Босс забрал его в мастерскую, чтобы проверить костюм.</p><p>Питер вздыхает. Вот чёрт! Можно, конечно, уйти без рюкзака, но там не только костюм, но и тетради.</p><p>Питер видит Тони ещё с лестницы. Мужчина и правда копается с его костюмом, стоя к нему спиной. Питер привычно вводит код, но дверь, как и вечером, не поддаётся.</p><p>— Пятница, открой, — рычит он. ИИ не отвечает, видимо, спрашивает у Старка. Тот поворачивается, смотрит на взвинченного парня за стеклом и привычным, опостылевшим движением от него отмахивается.</p><p>— Скажи ему, что мне нужны мои вещи. Пока у него ещё есть стекло в мастерской, — Тони на это заявление вздёргивает брови и смотрит на Питера с издевательской ухмылкой. Затем закатывает глаза и делает приглашающий жест рукой.</p><p>— Ну входи, раз пришёл, — кидает он и ухмыляется. Смотрит на Питера, будто ждёт претензий. Но парень проносится мимо, подхватывает свой рюкзак, начинает суматошно вкидывать внутрь раскиданные по столу тетради. Он с минуту смотрит на подключённый какими-то проводами костюм и решает пока обойтись без него. Возможно, Старк отдаст его сам.</p><p>— Куда это ты собираешься? — фыркает мужчина, наблюдая за его нервным маршем. — Вызвать тебе такси или ты пешком доберёшься?</p><p>Питер обходит лукавого мужчину с почти непроницаемым лицом. Обида написана на нём уже так давно, что Питер не считает это за промах. Он так привык к насмешкам от Тони, что даже внимания не обратил, только застегнул молнию и быстро натянул шутеры на запястья.</p><p>— Что за детство, Паркер? Сейчас ночь, вернись в свою комнату, — веселье спадает с его лица, мужчина хмурится и заступает Питеру дорогу.</p><p>Питер не хочет его слушать, он твёрдо настроен уйти отсюда подальше. Потому что — сколько можно, Тони? Уже невозможно выносить эти насмешки, безразличие, снисходительность. Невозможно ночью плавиться от горячих касаний и поцелуев, а утром чувствовать себя глупым ребёнком. Питер больше не хотел быть дурачком на побегушках, который отдаёт всего себя человеку, который в этом даже не нуждается.</p><p>— Остановись, — Старк рычит, сильнее сжимая его руку. — Отправляйся в постель, Питер, не зли меня.</p><p>— А то что? — парень отражает его тон и легко освобождает руку из крепкой хватки. — Я не хочу здесь больше находиться, Тони. И я уйду.</p><p>И он правда уходит. Не пытается доказать Тони что-то, не кричит и не обвиняет. Переступает порог мастерской и чувствует себя свободнее. Всего на секунду. Потом в его спину летит холодное:</p><p>— Когда-то и ты повзрослеешь, глупый ребёнок.</p><p>Боже, Паркер. Просто уходи. Развернись и иди. Оставь его. Немедленно!</p><p>— Взаимно, — бросает парень, резко оборачиваясь, и ступает обратно в мастерскую. Тони только брови поднимает, мол, продолжай. А Питера так сильно пробирает злость, что он с радостью говорит, подходя вплотную. — В отличие от тебя я могу признать, что… я люблю тебя, Тони.</p><p>Мужчина на секунду позволяет себе окаменеть. Потому что Питер и правда не ребёнок. Стоит, дрожит и выглядит никак не на свои девятнадцать. Ведь он не заслужил и половины из того, что Тони с ним делает. Но мужчина продолжает, напяливая на себя привычную отстраненную маску.</p><p>— Я знаю, Питер, — говорит он просто, будто они погоду обсуждают. — Извини, малыш, но это не взаимно.</p><p>Паркер готовится к этому ответу, все силы прикладывает, но слёзы всё равно набегает на глаза. Он глубоко вдыхает и чувствует, как от бессилия дрожат руки. У него нет сил на притворство и непонятные игры. Зато у Старка этого хоть отбавляй — маска безразличия, словно влитая. Такая, что Питер и не видит подвоха совсем.</p><p>Парень набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, чтобы хватило на резкий ответ, но вместо этого изо рта вырывается полузадушенный всхлип. Он смотрит Тони в глаза, и мужчина вдруг отчётливо видит беспомощность, которая засела глубоко в мальчике. Беспомощность, которую Тони сам посадил, вырастил и вылюбил в мальчике.</p><p>И когда он думает, что хуже уже не будет, Паркер окончательно ломается. Он будто понимает, что истерика накрывает его в последний момент, и зажимает рот рукой, прячет надломленный взгляд.</p><p>Всё происходит слишком быстро.</p><p>— Тихо, — Тони панически рыщет взглядом по лицу напротив, пытаясь понять, что происходит. У Питера колени подгибаются, потому что тревога берётся неоткуда и расслабляет все мышцы, — я держу тебя, держу.</p><p>Старк утаскивает Паркера на диван и укладывает голову мальчика на свои колени, пытаясь удержать рвущееся в истерике тело. Он шепчет что-то успокаивающее и вплетает пальцы в густые кудри, пока Питер продолжал ломаться прямо в его руках.</p><p>— Ну же, успокойся. Вдохни, — мягко убеждает он. — Я рядом.</p><p>— Надолго ли ты рядом? — зло хрипит ему Питер, когда истекает уже с десяток минут, когда всхлипы прерываются, и парень чувствует, что снова дышит. Тони предпочитает молчать и смотрит сверху вниз в красные глаза. Питер только зло фыркает, совсем обессиленный после истерики. Он старательно молчит, боится проронить лишнее слово, чтобы снова не сорваться.</p><p>Они молчат так долго, что Питер уже думает, что Тони уснул. Поэтому парень шевелится осторожно и встаёт, освобождаясь от тёплых рук.</p><p>Тони не спит. Он смотрит с беспокойством, будто боится, что Питер снова будет падать. Парень же хочет уйти отсюда поскорее.</p><p>— Извини за это, — он неопределённо машет рукой и пытается не смотреть на мужчину, — ты действительно не виноват, что не любишь меня. И я правда веду себя, как ребёнок. Извини.</p><p>Питер снова уходит. Тони смотрит на немного дрожащие плечи, пытаясь втолковать себе непонятно что.</p><p>Вот это отчаяние, которое он видел в карих глазах — это не то, что он хотел для мальчишки. Он и не рассчитывал на то, что Питер настолько увязнет в нём. Он и не думал, что может быть достойным кого-то такого вот светлого и чистого.</p><p>И когда Тони видит, как это светлое и чистое уходит из его жизни, он чувствует, как в груди что-то ухает вниз. И не то чтобы он поддался чувствам, тут другое — он перестаёт отрицать свою бесконечною зависимость от этого мальчика. Он понимает, что вся его бравада, с которой он уверял себя, что неплохо справляется, была только самообманом.</p><p>— Питер! — он не контролирует выкрик, не контролирует тело, которое само рвётся за замершим мальчиком. Парень замирает у выхода, и Тони может настигнуть его, чтобы крепко обхватить Паркера руками поперек груди.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь, Тони? — спрашивает дрожащий голос, и тело под руками напрягается.</p><p>— Ты прав, — выдыхает он в густую шевелюру и сглатывает. — Ты прав, я не могу признаться.</p><p>Тони жмурится, пытаясь смириться со своим выбором. Только вот искренность с Питером даётся намного легче, чем привычная маска, и это ещё один повод для беспокойства.</p><p>Когда Питер резко выворачивается из его рук и резко оборачивается к нему лицом, Тони не удивлён. А вот то, что парень за доли секунды сатанеет, становится неожиданностью.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает парень таким тоном, будто Старк признался, что он, как минимум, кого-то убил.</p><p>— Ты услышал меня, Паркер, — Тони разводит руками немного неловко. Но тут же непривычная эмоция отступает, потому что Старк получает болезненный толчок в грудь. — Эй! — возмущённо хрипит он и отступает на шаг.</p><p>— То есть ты говоришь, что мои чувства… это взаимно? — Тони терпеливо кивает с видом человека, который разговаривает с ребёнком. А потом получает ещё один тычок — особенно сильный. — И ты заставлял меня проходить через это всё? — хмурится парень и выглядит очень возмущённым. — Я с ума сходил, когда ты себя вёл так, будто я помеха для тебя, ребёнок, которого повесили на твою шею. А ты делал всё это специально?</p><p>— Эй, всё! — Старк отталкивает руки, которые продолжали отбивать по его груди злой ритм во время тирады. — Вот поэтому я и не хотел втягивать тебя в отношения. Потому что со мной невероятно сложно!</p><p>— Ты хотел уберечь меня от того, что ты мудак тем, что вёл себя, как мудак? — со скептическим видом спрашивает Питер, и Тони смотрит на него в замешательстве — где делся этот смущённый парень с красными глазами и горящими щеками? — Ты любил меня и делал вид, что я просто очередной проходной вариант в твоей постели?</p><p>— Боже мой, Паркер, ты понятия не имеешь, что значит встречаться со мной! Даже Пеппер этого не выдержала, — фыркает мужчина, пытаясь утихомирить буйного парнишку, который и голову ему голыми руками сможет оторвать.</p><p>— Я не Пеппер, — прерывает Питер.</p><p>— О, я в курсе, малыш. Только я не об этом, — Старк на секунду прикрывает глаза и трёт переносицу. — Я обещал защитить её. И не смог. Уронил в огонь. И это только один из примеров. Я катастрофа, Питер, половина из всех существующих бандитов желают мне смерти. Отношения со мной — пороховая бочка. Рано или поздно я не смогу тебя защитить.</p><p>— Я сам могу себя защитить, — Питер вздёргивает подбородок и смотрит с прищуром. — Ты предлагаешь мне отношения?</p><p>— А ты разве не занят, парень? Как же твой Гарри, к которому ты ушёл от меня, — фыркает Старк и смотрит на мальчишку испытывающе. И в эту минуту возвращается привычный Питер, который краснеет и опускает взгляд.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Я не виделся с ним с той самой первой ночи, о которой я рассказал, — Тони смотрит на сгорбленную фигуру и несколько раз моргает.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты шутишь, — рычит Старк и хищно склоняет голову. — И ты всё это время просто дурил всех, когда меня разрывало от ревности? — Питер бросает довольный взгляд, когда слышит это, и Тони не выдерживает. Он впивается в длинные кудри привычным собственническим жестом и заставляет Питера вскинуть голову. Парень пару секунд смотрит прямо на него, а потом внезапно возвращается в амплуа злого мальчика.</p><p>— Убери руки, — резко шипит он и скидывает грубое касание. — Перестань делать это так, будто я принадлежу тебе. Я не твоя собственность и не твоя игрушка, Старк.</p><p>Тони торопеет и отступает на шаг.</p><p>Он и сам не заметил, как жест, который служил способом оттолкнуть мальчика от себя, стал обыденным.</p><p>— Извини, — он действительно сожалеет. Но Питер уже ловит следующую волну истерики, и Старк готовится, запасается терпением.</p><p>— Ты только и можешь быть грубым, — бормочет парень и качает головой, грустно опуская глаза, — только и можешь вытирать об меня ноги.</p><p>Он смотрит глазами побитого щенка. У Тони привычно в груди что-то дрожит. Только в этот раз он себе на горло не наступает, а делает осторожный шаг вперёд и обнимает. Просто потому, что сам хочет, а не для того, чтобы задобрить или разговорить Питера.</p><p>— Мне жаль, малыш. Правда жаль.</p><p>— Почему ты не отпустил меня, Тони? — тело в крепких руках не расслабляется. Питер будто ждёт нового колкого выпада. Старк не может его винить.</p><p>— Я не смог, — осторожно отвечает мужчина и слышит, как Питер тихо фыркает. Он немного отстраняется и ловит отчаянный взгляд. Питер выглядит так, будто готов к подвоху в любую минуту. — Я не могу даже уснуть без тебя. Блядские кошмары.</p><p>— Я догадывался, — бормочет Питер в ответ. — Ты выглядишь как зомби иногда.</p><p>Они замолчали. Тони оторвал руки от горячего тела и отошёл к столу. Вспомнил, как чуть ли не выл от боли на этом самом месте, когда думал, что Питер ушёл к другому. Последние здравые мысли, которые сопротивлялись этой затее, замолчали. Возможно, Старк опять всё испортит. Но он хотя бы постарается в этот раз продержаться подольше.</p><p>— Можем пойти в спальню и обсудить, что тебе не нравится. Я выслушаю, — наконец решает Тони и манит за собой следом. Питер подходит совсем близко, а потом неловко подлазит ему под руку и прижимается к крепкому боку.</p><p>— Обещаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, совсем не понимая, играет с ним Тони или нет.</p><p>— Обещаю, — он вкладывает всю мягкость в осторожное касание. Ему нужно будет многому научиться, чтобы по-настоящему стать достойным Питера.</p><p>Хотя парень всё равно примет его любым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>